flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Janis Hawk
Janis Hawk is one of the rising stars at the FBI. She is brilliant, tough, and indispensable. After the events of the GBO, it was Janis’ idea to launch the Mosaic website as a means to piece together what happened, while also uniting people based on what they saw and why. In Janis' flash forward, she saw herself pregnant, a revelation that completely rocks her world. Now she is preparing herself to embrace a very different future than she had planned, while still keeping pace with her team’s goals at the FBI. Character Biography Pre-GBO Janis worked for the FBI. She attended the FBI Academy with Demetri Noh. She worked alongside Mark Benford and Demetri Noh to apprehend a terrorist cell. On the day of the blackout, she was helping them as they chased suspected terrorists. Flash Forward Janis was getting an obstetrical ultrasound. The embryo was seventeen weeks along, and was a girl. During the procedure, Janis was seen to be crying, though the nature of the emotions is unknown. The other parent of the baby is currently unknown, and Janis will not become pregnant until mid-January, 2010. After having been shot, Olivia performed a B-Lynch procedure, in attempt to save Janis' uterus. Janis will now have only a slim chance of becoming pregnant in the future. Post-GBO After waking up, Janis remained at FBI headquarters, and helped with the investigation. She shared her vision with her co-workers, expressing her confusion over its contents. Alongside Mark and Demetri, she was assigned to represent the FBI in the Mosaic Investigation. Later that night, she began looking through security footage of the blackout, and stumbled upon a recording of someone in Detroit who did not fall unconscious when the rest of the people did. She shared her discovery with Demetri, wondering aloud who the person could be. While in Munich, Germany she investigates Rudolf Geyer along side Mark. During the investigation, Geyer asks Janis about a ring she wears on her left thumb. He explains that in many eastern European countries, that is a sign of homosexuality. When confronted, she ignores the question and Mark interjects. Janis initially seems confused and shocked about her flashfoward, but as time passes, she becomes more uncertain of her future, saying, "all I saw was a baby I don't even know that I want." She entered a brief intimate relationship with Maya, and broke it off after Maya made references to Janis' pregnancy, which she discovered by searching for Janis on the Mosaic website. That night, after she brought a few groceries, Janis was attacked by two unidentified hostiles. The first she killed by hand, before she shot the second. However, she was shot in the abdomen in the process. She narrowly survives the incident; she is saved when Olivia and a team of surgeons remove the bullet. This surgery, however, leaves heavy scar tissue, and she is told she has very little chance of ever being able to become pregnant. While recuperating in the hospital, Janis receives flowers from Maya. Janis returned to work in the and was welcomed back by the team. She attempted to leave the FBI, citing her confusion about her future, but Stan Wedeck refused to accept her resignation, telling her that she should not let a bullet make her decisions for her. Later she was seen researching sperm donation on her computer. The page she was viewing contained nearly identical content to that on Wikipedia, but was attributed to "Referendum.com," a site whose home page was a stub. In , Janis was tasked by Stanford Wedeck to find Lloyd Simcoe after his group held the news conference announcing their experiment. While she was waiting for Simcoe at Angeles Hospital, Bryce Varley became nervous, thinking that she was surveilling him. When Lloyd came into the hospital, he refused to talk with her, explaining that he had to find a safe place for his son, Dylan. He did not accept her offer of protection for both him and Dylan. When she returned later, Bryce thought she was back for the same purpose. She explained her quest for a sprem donation and he provided her with the name of the Cubit Fertility Clinic and that of a doctor on the staff, Jane Parker. Later, she joined Simon Campos to try and get information from Lloyd Simcoe's computer at his home. While she was there, she was knocked out by men wearing the masks, and was woken up by FBI agents who found Simon kidnapped. . After Simon was rescued by Benford, she had him under surveillance at a hospital. Simon faked an allergic reaction to penicillin and escaped, flying to Toronto. Janis was already there to escort him back to LA. Simon refused, wanting to stay in Toronto for 24 hours. Janis called Wedeck who agreed to let Simon stay in Toronto. While in Toronto, she accompanied Simon to his mother's house and met his family, including Uncle Teddy. While on a mission in Somalia, Janis laments that the window of opportunity is closing in time for her to get pregnant so that the vision of her future could come true. Demetri suggests that he could get her pregnant. Once she is convinced the offer is serious, she seems to warm to the idea. Janis has done some background checks on her own and discovered that Marcie Turoff has a half-brother who is in a condition that requires expensive care. She told Marshall Vogel and Mark Benford about her findings during the internal investigation. When more evidence pointing at Marcie turned up, Marcie attempted to flee with the help of an unknown motorcyclist, but both were apprehended by Janis. Later Janis told Simon in private that she knows he killed Uncle Teddy and covered it up as CPR. She continued that he was sending a message and that the message had been received, implying that she is a second mole. Trivia *Janis has appeared in of aired episodes. *In a deleted scene from Janis coins the term "flashforward" during an FBI board meeting following the blackout. *Revealed in the episode , Janis is homosexual and was dating Maya. Unanswered Questions *Did Janis agree to have sex with Demetri? If not, by whom or how will Janis get pregnant? *Will Janis become pregnant? Will the complications of her surgery prevent her from having a baby? *Why was Janis' ultrasound performed at 10 pm at night? Was she in a different timezone on April 29, 2010? *Is Janis really a mole? Who is she working with? Dyson Frost's group? *If she is indeed a mole, was the shootout where she got seriously injured part of the cover-up plan? **Did she do this in purpose to prevent herself from getting pregnant, and thus, her vision won't come true? *Given the question of her true loyality, Was the flashforward she revealed earlier her real flashforward? Namely: **Was the whole baby-thing also a cover-up plan of Janis? Category:Main characters Category:FBI personnel